robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Demolition Demon
Demolition Demon was the name given to two heavyweight robots which appeared in Series 2-3 of Robot Wars. The original robot successfully entered Series 2, where it reached the Heat Final, but lost to Napalm on a controversial Judges' decision. In Series 3, the team entered its successor, Demolition Demon 2, into the Robotic Soccer side competition; however, it quickly lost its qualifier to Velocirippa. Versions of Demolition Demon Demolition Demon The original machine was a double-sided wege, armoured in galvanised materials. Its weapon was a rear circular saw, powered by a 22 horsepower motor, and a static spike on the front. Its motors were were donated by Dorset County Council and all the components were kept in a small box for protection. Demolition Demon 2 Demolition Demon 2 was a box-shaped robot, armed with a spike. Its colour sceheme used black, yellow and red stripes, resembling the Belgian flag, although the robot brandished several Union Jacks. It was built to be internally stronger than the previous version, and was over 12kg heavier, but had a high ground clearance. Robot History Series 2 Demolition Demon managed to outmanoeuvre all of the house robots in the Gauntlet (including Sir Killalot) and finished the Gauntlet, easily making it through to the Trial stage, after placing first, completing the Gauntlet in the quickest time in the Heat. Demolition Demon continued its streak of placing first, winning the Skittles event by a clear margin, knocking down twenty barrels. Despite this success, the House Robots used Demolition Demon as a target to demonstrate their power, and Sir Killalot picked it up, holding it in place for Matilda to put a large scratch on Demolition Demon, using her chainsaw. In the heat semi-final with Victor, it was able to push Victor around with ease. Demolition Demon pushed Victor into the PPZ, despite it escaping before the House Robots could come in. Just as Victor was moved into the middle of the arena, it broke down. Demolition Demon was given the win despite then getting flipped by Shunt. It then fought Napalm in the Heat Final. Napalm was able to push Demolition Demon around before driving into the PPZ itself, Demolition Demon was able to nudge Napalm's side a few times before eventually nearly toppling Napalm with its wedge shape, however cease was then called. The judges' decision went in favour of Napalm, which was not a popular outcome. Series 3 The re-designed Demolition Demon only competed in the Robotic Soccer competition. Its opponent Velocirippa capitalised on a defensive error by Matilda to dribble the ball halfway across the arena and score past goalkeeper Dead Metal, eliminating Demolition Demon 2 from the competition. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Demolition Demon's Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record DDinsides.jpg|The insides of the Series 2 Demolition Demon DDteamS2.jpg|The team in Series 2 DDteamS3.jpg|The team in Series 3 Trivia *Demolition Demon is one of six robots to have come first in both The Gauntlet and The Trial in one heat. The other robots in this category are Nemesis, Robot the Bruce, Razer, Corporal Punishment and All Torque. *Demolition Demon was the only Heavyweight veteran to compete in the Series 3 Robotic Soccer Competition. *Demolition Demon was the only robot to lose to Velocirippa, one of the worst performing robots in the show's history, albeit only in the Football. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Dorset Category:Robots with Spears Category:Robots that came first in both the Gauntlet and Trial Category:Robots that bore the UK flag Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robotic Soccer competitors Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2